Game Update 13
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 13 Publish Notes, September 30, 2009 Chapter Gift * Jabba's Comlink (Quest Object) * Chronicles Start Kit Star Wars Chronicles Master System It's time to open your imagination and start creating stories to share with your friends. With the Star Wars Chronicles system, you now have the ability to create stories from relics you will discover throughout the galaxy. Use the Quest Builder to write your story with the relics you have discovered. Hit "Create Quest" to consume the relics and create a holocron in your inventory. This holocron can be traded to others or activated to begin the adventure. Completing holocrons will reward you with profession experience and tokens. Tokens can be used at the Chronicles reward vendor, S7-U44 Vending Droid, in both Theed and Coronet. The vendors are in the tent behind C-3PO. You can purchase relic booster packs from them as well as other exciting rewards. For some friendly assistance, speak with C-3PO and he will explain more about Chronicles. * Chronicle Master – all players can advance in the chronicle profession. Open your profession wheel and take a look at what awaits as you advance as a chronicler. * Quest Builder – the tool used to create holocrons or drafts. * Draft – a saved version of your quest. Creating drafts does not consume relics. You can edit drafts freely. They can be used to create holocrons. * Chronicle Relics – objects that represent memory, experiences, visions. You will discover relics as you play the game. * Holocrons – by pressing "create quest" in the Quest Builder, you will consume the relics for your quest and produce a holocron in your inventory. This can be traded or sold on the Bazaar. Players can active them to participate in your quest. * Sharing – as you progress in the Chronicle profession, you will gain the ability to allow your Chronicle holocrons to be shared. Sharing will allow multiple players to enjoy your quest from a single holocron. * Fragments – Relic Fragments. They are acquired through loot, as a byproduct of creating a holocron, and by deconstructing relics. Fragments can be combined to create a relic. * Tokens – earned for completing other people's quests. When people complete your quests, some tokens will be held in your Chronicles Reserve for you to claim. Use /chroniclerGetReserve to claim your reserve of tokens and Chronicles XP. * Relic booster packs – purchased from the Chronicles reward vendors by using tokens, they provide random relics. Vendor/Bazaar *Search By Attribute: Selected object types can now be searched by selected attributes in the vendor/bazaar window. If the selected object in the Object Type Filter tree of the vendor/bazaar window supports search by attribute, the "Enable Item Attribute Filter" checkbox will be displayed at the bottom of the window where you can perform search by attribute. * The price limit on the bazaar has been increased to 10,000,000 credits. * Vendor price limit has been increased to 833,333,333 credits. * A /locateVendor command has been added to find all your initialized vendors and report their status. The command has a 15 minute cooldown. * Resource containers on vendor/bazaar that are instant sale now contain the "Credits Per Unit" attribute. This attribute is also searchable through item attribute search. * You can now create waypoint to vendor for items in the Available Items tab. These waypoints will not contain the item price in the waypoint name. * Fixed issue where some items of type Armor Component or type Container are not listed when the Component->Armor Component or the Misc->Container node is clicked in the bazaar/vendor window Object Type Filter tree. * In the vendor/bazaar window Object Type Filter tree, items immediately under the Component node have been moved to the new Component->Component node. The new Component->Component node supports Search By Attribute. * In the vendor/bazaar window Object Type Filter tree, items immediately under the Deed node have been moved to the new Deed->Deed node. The new Deed->Deed node supports Search By Attribute. * In the vendor/bazaar window Object Type Filter tree, items immediately under the Misc node have been moved to the new Misc->Misc node. The new Misc->Misc node supports Search By Attribute. * In the vendor/bazaar window Object Type Filter tree, items immediately under the Tool node have been moved to the new Tool->Tool node. The new Tool->Tool node supports Search By Attribute. * You can now specify more characters on the item name filter entry field. Banking * Galactic Reserve ** You can store up to 3 billion credits per character in "long term, for a rainy day" storage in the Galactic Reserve. There is no interest paid on credits kept in the Galactic Reserve. ** From any banking terminal in any of the Galactic Reserve 3 branch cities (Mos Eisley, Theed, and Coronet), through the bank terminal's radial menu, you can deposit/withdraw 1 billion credits at a time to/from the Galactic Reserve. ** If you have a deposit with the Galactic Reserve, the balance will be displayed after the Bank balance. ** There is a 15 minutes wait before you can perform another transaction with the Galactic Reserve. * If receiving new credits into the cash (or bank) balance would cause the cash (or bank) balance limit to be exceeded, existing cash (or bank) credits will be automatically transferred to any available bank (or cash) balance or any available galactic reserve balance to make room for the incoming credits. User Interface * Holding delete/backspace/arrow keys/home/end now works properly in text fields. Combat * A pass was made on many melee weapon sounds. ** This means many of the melee weapons will now be using custom sounds rather than the default swing. Misc * Yavin IV Whisper Bird lair names should no longer show as code string. * The pirate trap abilities can no longer be used on asteroids * The Sorosuub Ion Mesh Projection shield should now get valid values when looted * Added new counter badges for players that have accumulated more than 300 badges. Category:Updates Category:Updates